The Beginning and the End
by Shai Ryder
Summary: One of my first Gladiator fics. Set before the campaign in Germania and it'll progress from there.*** -Non-graphic rape scene towards the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Commodus stalked back and forth in his airy chambers, furious as he remembered the sight he had witnessed earlier in the evening

Disclaimer: I don't own Gladiator characters, blah blah blah.I am merely doing this for the enjoyment of others.It makes them like your product more (hopefully?) so don't go suing me for helping you!I like to look at it that way.So you should too =)

Archive: No where so far, but feel free to!I'd like an email maybe though saying you did, thanks =)

Ratings: Umm PG, maybe going the line of PG13 in some places?I don't know.Just depends how mature you are. (Judgment call there, people).Contains a little mild (very, very mild) slash (if you don't know what that is…eep, you're in trouble.It's male/male.)

Summary: I suck at summaries.Pretty much features Commodus, Maximus, and Cicero.But other characters are in there =) 

Notes: Well I am not a historian (I wish) and some of those details are not right…so don't bite off my head!!!I try my best. _Italics are thoughts.Hmm…also sometimes my grammar isn't the best, so if you'd be kind and point things out to me.Thanks._

Feedback: Yes, please!Feedback totally makes my day.Especially emails or messages =) Replies are good, too!!My email is [thekiddois@yahoo.com][1] or you can AOL IM me at SJYkiddo.My MSN email addy is [saraishorsecrazy@hotmail.com][2] =)

_The Beginning and the End_

Commodus stalked back and forth in his airy chambers, furious as he remembered the sight he had witnessed earlier in the evening.There had been Maximus and Lucilla, holding hands and his father coming over to them.Maximus and Lucilla had stood in respect, but his emperor father raised Maximus and Lucilla in a hug. 

_Father would never embrace me like that.Never.Commodus had immediately fled the disgusting scene and returned to his corridors.A slave, about Commodus' age, was absentmindedly scrubbing the floors of the large rooms, not paying attention to the surrounding noises and sounds._

To shake off some anger Commodus sneaked up on the young man and placed his hands on the slave's shoulders.The slave froze in place.He knew those hand quite well. Slowly he turned his head, but made sure he kept it downward."I-is there something you need, Master?"

Commodus smiled a dark smile, nodding."Come my slave." He beckoned, offering his hand to help the young man to his feet.The slave gulped…not this…no…

"What is your name, beautiful?"he asked in a slurred tone as he pulled the slave upwards.

"Cicero, Master."The slave replied, voice quivering._Aww yes, Cicero…the most perfect name for the most perfect time._

Commodus' eyes danced as he dragged the unwilling teen into his bedroom.He pushed him out on the bed, smiling like an idiot.The slave was trembling under Commodus as he unwrapped the belt that kept his wrap on."Have a good time…" Commodus murmured.

"Please, no, Master," Cicero blurted out softly, so afraid he wasn't thinking.A sharp slap across his cheek was his reward for his stupidity.

"I am the Master, am I not?" Commodus whispered against Cicero's ear, "**You will do as I say!" he shouted.**

Using the wrap he tore out several long pieces of clothe and tied the boy's wrists and ankle's to the posters of his bed.Cicero's chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air…this couldn't be happening.

And Commodus had raped him.He did as hard as he could, not caring how much he hurt the boy.This helped the anger so much…so much.To watch Cicero shudder and tremble in his bindings as he took the body for his own.

Finally, exhausted, Commodus subsided with his fun and untied the slave who had gone quiet and limp.He did not react as he was released except for closing his eyes.Frowning, Commodus pushed two fingers into the back of his neck, letting him fall into blackness.

Cicero found himself laying on a strange bed as he slowly fluttered his eyes open._Where am I?__God, tell me that is over.The rape that had happened the night before was not the first he had experienced…no not in the least.The Prince seemed to favor his body to the others._

A shudder ran through him as he sat up to take in surroundings.He recognized this room as one of the many guestrooms in the palace.But why was he here?

Cicero slid over to the edge of the bed.He looked down to notice he had on a fine silken wrap.A fierce pain suddenly shot through his groin and up his back._Couldn't Commodus be at least a tad gentler?I'll be hurting for a week._

"Glad to see your finally awake," a low, soft voice called out from behind him. Forgetting about the pain that would come with it, Cicero jerked his neck around to see the source of the voice. 

It was the General!Newly appointed General Maximus.Cicero winced as pain shot through him but managed to hide it.He looked up at the large man, questions in his eyes.

"Cicero, right?" the slave nodded."I'm Maximus.I don't think you'll remember it, but you were offered to me by His Highness last night as a gift and I accepted."

Cicero looked even more confused as he stared into the General's eyes._WHAT?"Commodus said he was wanting to anyway, but you had been knocked unconscious by another slave earlier.But…I sort of doubt that." Maximus said, sadly._

To give a recently taken slave…raped only minutes before being given as a gift was the utmost mockery.Except the receiver hadn't known the truth, of anything that had gone on.Commodus found this highly amusing.It was the only thing Maximus deserved.He had stolen his very father, taken his place as his son, and now he was even taking Lucilla's love from him.

He had to get revenge, even if it was as simple as this.The darker revenge could wait…he had to make sure the time was right. 

Cicero looked downward, feeling ashamed."Come now, Cicero…it's alright," Maximus said soothingly as he walked over and gently sat down next to the slave."Would you like something to eat?"  
  


Cicero felt his stomach rumbling in hunger.How long had it been since he last ate?At least two days… "Yes, Master General," he said, very softly at a whisper.

"Master is fine, Cicero.I am not yet a General…a General must be someone who has been in command and won." He said, a little weary."I'll call for some lamb and wine, is that okay?"

"Yes, Master."

"Cicero."

"Yes, Master?"

"I am leaving tomorrow for Spain, back to my villa to say goodbye to my wife and son.Then I will go back to the front lines in Germania.I have command of the Felix Legions there.A war is sure to be declared against the barbarians in Germania.I want you to be my manservant in camp.Can you do that?"

Germania?Spain?Manservant?_Yes, I can do that.I can travel…"Yes, Master. I…" but he stopped, afraid to speak anything else that was not asked of him._

"Continue what you were saying.Don't be afraid of me, please.Save that for the Germanians." Maximus let out a soft chuckle at this, but looked gently into Cicero's unsure eyes.

"Yes, Master." He said, laughing softly."I-I like to travel.I did it a lot before I was sold to Commodus…" his voice trailed off.

"You'll be far from him.Well I'll go see about that food."Maximus patted Cicero's bare shoulder and walked out of the room.

Slowly and carefully Cicero laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling._Maybe, just maybe this will be a new beginning…a time for me to find out who I really am.And live.Live outside these walls… Cicero let his thoughts trail on to happy ones, making himself put on a rare smile._

However, lurking in the shadows of the candle lit room was someone.

Someone who could kill his new beginning…and would. 

   [1]: mailto:thekiddois@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:saraishorsecrazy@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** **

But he would not be able to yet.Commodus had followed the man to the guest room, curious of what he was up to.To his horror, the man had a knife, and was sneaking in the shadows of Maximus' bedroom.There sat the disgusting piece of flesh, Cicero, looking happy for himself.

Still, Commodus knew that if the man struck now, nothing but disaster could result.Using his highly toned, muscular arms he grabbed the man, one arm around his shoulders, the other clamped around his mouth.

Shining eyes turned on Commodus' angry face.Commodus drug the man away to an empty guest room and finally let him go."You idiot!What were you doing?"

"Highness!I saw you, so mad!So ever mad!I-I…wanted to help you!" the man declared, obviously nervous.

"And I thank you for that!But let me decide how it is best to go about this!Do you understand?" Commodus said, trying very hard to keep his tone not too harsh.

"Yes, Highness. Forgive me, please!" the man knelt with the grace of an elephant, kissing his Prince's hand.

"Your forgiven.But from now on, I want to make sure you completely and utterly understand this-_no one acts without **my orders**!"_

"Yes, Great One.Oh please…" the man kissed his Prince's hand again, silently praying for his safety.

Cicero thought he heard a man's voice down the empty hallway, but he did not dare leave the haven of the bedroom.He wanted Maximus to return.He was aching to know this man more…he seemed so interesting.And kind._God where is my Master?It's been more than twenty minutes!Surely it could not take this long to get food…_

_ _

And just as those thoughts were released in his brain, Maximus strode in the room, frowning."I'm sorry, Cicero…ran in to some people I knew…they wanted to talk to me.It took forever.But I got the food!" he said gently, chuckling while putting down a tray of food on a small table across the room.

"I understand, Master. Thank you for the food, Master," Cicero said, still unsure of himself.

Maximus walked over his bed, offering a hand to his new lad._Poor boy, I wonder how he is?He has to be over eighteen at least. Probably never was fed properly when he was with Commodus.Merciless bastard…_

Maximus smiled as Cicero slowly took his much larger hand.Cicero's hands were raw from all the scrubbing and cleaning he did.But this was okay, no one had any use for baby soft skin in the army.He guided the youth over to a chair and gently sat him down."Eat, my boy.There is plenty more where it came from," Maximus said cheerful.He flopped down in a chair across from Cicero and picked up a lamb chop.

Cicero nearly did a double take when he saw all the food._Why there must be six lamb chops there.Does my Master really expect me to eat all of these?How could anyone eat that much?Cicero glanced down the crack between his chest and the table.You could clearly see each rib…trace each one with your finger._

Apprehensively and cautiously, he picked up a greasy lamb chop.He bit off a little bite, which tasted like pure heaven to him.He closed his eyes as he savored the juicy meat…

Maximus could not help but have a little chuckle in front of him.It was like the boy had grew up on nothing but bread and water._Then again, maybe he has.Maximus shook his head sadly."Cicero," he addressed the lad._

"Yes, Master?" he replied slowly.

"How are you, lad?"

  
"Fifteen now, Master, but I'll be sixteen in a week, I think.If I got the date right…" he went on, sadly.

Maximus tried to keep his face from showing the shock he felt. _He hasn't even reached his sixteenth birthday?Sixteen was considered the age of manhood.You couldn't join the army until you were sixteen.__Cicero probably has seen more than I have in his short life.Wow…I guess I am that much older than him…twenty-six seems ancient next to sixteen…_

"M-master?" Cicero spoke up, questing Maximus' sudden silence."Master d-did I do something?" he stuttered out. 

Maximus returned from his thoughts and gave a good look at his boy."No, lad, I was just thinking.When is your birth date?"

"November sixteenth, Master," 

"Lad, this is the sixteenth!Well, by the look of the time, it's now early on the seventeenth."

"Oh," Cicero said sadly with a sigh.Then he remembered himself."Master, thank you again for the food, I'm in your debt."

Maximus found himself shaking his head."No, no, Cicero.It's alright.Let's get you into some clean clothes and put into bed.I'm tuckered out…I don't know about you."

"Yes, Master," Cicero said, stifling a yawn."Yes, I'm very tired."Maximus grinned, watching the boy yawn._Oh Cicero, I wish you could be an innocent sixteen year old boy…you deserve to be…He dug out a too-small tunic that belong to himself and handed it out to Cicero who gladly took it._

"You didn't dress me in this wrap, did you, Master?"

"Nope, Commodus must have right before…" he let his sentence drop short, not wanting to go that direction.

Cicero had no shame changing in front of his Master.God knew he had done it enough times…Maximus could not help but looking out of the corner of his eyes at Cicero's slim, almost delicate body._He is so skinny!He must have been starved…_

Cicero rejoiced in feeling the clean clothing around his cold, tired body.For once he was full and all he wanted to do was curl up under a cover and fall asleep…

"You can sleep in this bed, Cicero.I'll go sleep in the other room, there's a bed in there too." Maximus said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Master," Cicero muttered, feeling sleepier by each passing second.He used his last energy to walk over to the bed and crawl in.Once there he curled up in a ball and fell fast asleep.

Maximus suddenly thought of his son back in Spain…he would see him soon…he blew out the candle and walked into the other room.

Unfortunately, from weariness, he forgot that without a candle you cannot see in the dark.His shoulder met with the doorway."Oh, shit!" he muttered, silently shaking his head in his clumsiness.


End file.
